Remember Who You Are
by Tayla Lider
Summary: Wizards not native to the Spiral often forget their old lives and names when summoned to there. This erasure of the past often allowed the newcomer to learn magic best suited for them and be able to see the wonders of the Spiral with open eyes. However, this doesn't happen every time. This is a small tale about one wizard that still remembered who he is.


**Remember Who You Are**

The Spiral, a galaxy filled with much power weaving in and out of each world that was a part of it.

At least, it looked like a galaxy to him, every time he saw a map or model of it. Everyone else that he would meet, however, thought the Spiral was all there was to the realm.

That just couldn't be right...

* * *

"Hey, Kieran? Kie, ya in there?" A knock resounded against the door that led to his personal dorm room, lightly decorated to his tastes, prompting a low growl at the name he was called. He hated that name, the name he was given upon landing in the Spiral and that everyone called him by. Kieran Spiritshard, what kind of name _was_ that?

Neon-green eyes glancing past the edge of the bed toward the door, he could see a large pink flower with a lion's face lightly snoozing in its pot, positioning itself so it could sleep and still get plenty of sun. A smile dared to appear on his face before he got up, wearing a simple black shirt and purple jeans.

"Hey, Keiran! Hurry up or you're gonna get Professor Drake infuriated at you again!" More knocks on his door became heard as he sat up, causing him to roll up his eyes.

"I'm hurrying, I'm hurrying. Keep your skirt on, Michele!" His spiky blue hair threatened to cover his youthful face as he stood up. "Drake can shove it, for all I care."

Next to the bed was a rack each for both hats and jackets, with each one holding one article of clothing each. On the coat rack was a yellow suit jacket with a purple collar and purple cuffs, which he slid easily over his slightly-muscular arms before buttoning up partway. The hat on the other rack was yellow and wide-rimmed, an orange band showing where the rim connected with the rest of the hat. He could easily have passed as someone from the world of Marleybone if it wasn't for the fact that he appeared human.

Appeared _human_...

This random thought floated through his mind as he lifted his hand, his bright eyes narrowing as he tried to focus into it, tried to summon into his hand a once-familiar power. For a brief moment, a pale blue light flickered in and out of his view. It was a light that struggled to emerge, not having the energy to stay. It only stayed for two seconds before fading fast from view, causing the older student to ball up his hand.

"I can barely tap into my old power anymore. It's like this world's trying to claim everyone in it as its own."

"KIERAN!"

"How many times do I have to tell you?! The name is Neos Rivetter," he snapped back at the voice on the other side of the door before walking up to the one window. At the age of 25, he was definitely one of the oldest students in this strange school, in Ravenwood. Certainly, most of the professors were older than him, but that didn't stop him from holding his ground when he felt in the right.

"Don't need to get huffy at me, ya goofy wildcard kid!"

Wait, KID?! He was older than her!

"Michele Mistweaver, I'm gonna get you for that!" Grabbing the yellow and purple dragonling that yelped in surprise when suddenly woken from his nap and holding him under his arm, Kieran slammed open the door and ran out, chasing after the girl that had riled him up.

* * *

Kieran jumped down into the ancient room from the top of the ladder, looking up toward his surroundings once again even as a small amount of sand fell in with him from above. He could feel the ancient power of Krokotopia filling the room, a power that became more and more familiar to him as he stayed in this world.

It almost filled a void left behind when his old power all but left him, but he still missed it.

"Ah, Neos," he heard hissed ahead of him, prompting the blue-haired wizard to look up toward the one that spoke, a smile appearing on his face at the use of his original name by the only one in Spiral that ever did. "You have finally returned."

"Sorry for the sudden disappear, Alhazred," Neos spoke, an apologetic look on his face as he came closer to the elder Krokotopian, kneeling before him when he was close enough. "Disasters have been striking left and right thanks to Malistare's madness."

"It is forgiven and understandable, young Ditto," the old Krok spoke, a faint smirk on his own muzzle. "Even if he is still on the run, you must keep up the chase and bring him back to his senses."

Neos allowed himself to stand up onto his feet, looking up toward his teacher with a confused glimmer in his eyes. "It's hard to do that. I can barely tap into what I used to do..." The human lowered his head at this saddened thought before a clawed hand placed itself on his shoulder.

"Rivetter, remember what I have told you," Alhazred reminded the wizard, whom looked back up into the reptile's greying eyes. "Your former power is still there. It is simply sleeping, using itself to fuel abilities better suited for where you are now. Do you think it a coincidence that a former shapeshifter from another realm finds himself as a student of Balance, the school that taps into the power of the other six?"

A brief nod was given by the student, who allowed himself a smile. "I guess not. Thanks."

"Now," Alhazred started off, waving his caned staff slightly in the air. "Your learning of a new spell is long overdue..."

* * *

Yes, there is a reason this isn't flagged as a Wizard 101/Pokemon crossover. There is only one direct mention of Pokemon-anything. If that hadn't been said, he could have been a shapeshifter from _any_where.


End file.
